Twin Gun
by Arctech
Summary: I, Oliver, just wanted a beer at Choras Den. I didnt know that being a gun toting cowboy was going to get me on Shepard's squad. Spoiler, It did. OC insert. First Fic, probably rough around the edges. For the most part will follow canon, with Ollie added in of course. Rated MA just for safety purposes. Later.


Howdy, name's Oliver. Doc said it would be in my "best interest" to make myself a neat little retelling of my stories whilst on the SSV Normandy. This is my story, so saddle up and get ready to ride.

* * *

Walking in to Chora's Den proved to be my fortune that day.

"Regular Ollie?" Franklin asks me as I thread through the patrons. Nodding my head in agreeance he gets to work on my usual.

"Put it on my tab." I grunt out. Franklins cool I guess. Gets on my nerves a lot, but can't really blame him for trying to have friends.

"Bet your cowboy hat the Turian Strikers are going to win Bioti-Ball tonight." He grins at me with his 4 teeth in his mouth. I push my "cowboy hat" down on my head and lean against the counter and look around the tables and booths.

"Not up for bet. Where are all the other customers?" I ask. Its almost as if everyones up and disappeared. I sip my drink casually and dust off my black ripped combat pants.

"I re-" he starts *BANG* *BANG* BANG* three gunshots and and explosion sound in the hall making me jump and spill my cup's contents all over my brown leather jacket.

"Someones angry," I say, "and so am I, know how hard it is to get your hands on a jacket this vintage?" People pour out of the connector between the bar and Fist's office. "What the hell?" I prepare my twin futuristic revolvers and get ready for a fight. Franklin looks at me in fright. "Get behind your circular bar ass and don't come out unless I give you the go ahead." I command. He nods and complies, sitting his ass down and curling up.

The men walk by and get in positions of cover, I just reach over the bar and grab myself a bottle of beer. A krogan looks at me in disdain, and I give him a questioning look. He grunts and gets behind a table, gun pointed at the door.

Meanwhile, I just lean against the wall with one of my revolvers in my right hand, the beer in my left. Cowboy hat obscures my face, regularly drinking the spirit.

*Swoosh* the door opens and all of Fists goons open fire. No one comes through and the gunfire dies down. Right then, a ball of biotic energy crashes into the merc closest to the door and sends him flying into the wall next to me with a crack.

As if the crack was a cue, three soldiers armed to the teeth rush in and clear out the room systematically. The krogan is smart however, much unlike his enemy counterpart he doesnt rush the opposing side.

I can already see us getting along. If I choose not to shoot him. The merc on the ground somehow manages the nerve to stand up and tell me to do something for Fist, and that pushes me to the edge.

"Only give me an order if I respect you." I say, taking my pistol and putting it right to his head, too close for his shields to activate. *Crack* and hes dead. I fire two shots at the tall krogan bleeding behind the table in cowardice and fear of the raiders of Chora's Den. He didnt stand a chance for the sheer stopping power of my revolvers. The fight ends with my second shot, and the leading soldier takes off his- sorry her helmet. Shes quite a looker I'll tell ya, beautiful brunette.

"While I thank you for helping us, why didnt you attack us and who are you?" She asks, and the soldiers behind her continuously hold their weapons at the ready.

"Shootin yous not out of the question, your pals ain't puttin down their arms." I tell her. Honestly it quite bugs me they havent done so yet. She waves for them to stand down. They follow suit, definitely military. "Names Ollie, oh hope you dont mind me callin the barkeep out. Oi Franklin youre good now."

Frankling pokes his head out and runs quickly out the door. Seriously if I wasnt talking to a lady and her soldiers who took out about 10 of Fists goons alone I wouldve made quite a joke.

"My names Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy, and I suggest getting out of here as soon as possible, Fist is going down right now." She tells me. Honestly it doesnt worry me, Fists a big baby anyways. Why he betrayed the shadow broker is beyond me. What an idiot.

I grunt and move to get out of the bar, but miss bitchy in the pink armor points her Avenger I at me. "Are we sure he can be trusted Commander?" She askes, nodding her head at Miss Hotty.

"Stand down Williams, let him go. We have bigger fish to fry." Pretty face tells miss Williams. Well damn if that didnt hurt my ego. Bigger fish to fry my ass. If Fist were a fish he'd be enough for a meal. Id be enough for fifteen. Some people just dont know the right thing to say. My hand starts moving to my gun. It would be a shame to remove such a nice face from the planet but if shes gonna insult me as such I have to put it down.

Just then two idiots from the connector shout "Freeze!" and I mentally facepalm. Can Fists goons get any more stupid?

"You deal with this one pretty girl." I say with my heavy southern accent, "I got bigger fish to fry." She groans and I let out a small laugh with a wave, and walk away from the soldiers. Not without Miss Prick shoving her gun in my face with a warning though. I slap her gun with the palm of my hand and head through the door.

I walk to the console for sky cars, preparing to head home when I spy a little slinkin salarian walking through a door very suspicious-like. I never understand why people doing bad things cant ever be more subtle.

Suppressing a groan I walk to the door and put my ear to the crack. And as I suspected, a hear a deal taking place. Not just any deal, but a deal for information. Sweet, delicious information. Stealthy as a cat I press my hand to the green console that admits me to the room.

"No, the deals off." I hear, and a quarian slaps down a nade and dives behind cover of two or three salarians. It was quite a surprise for both parties when a cowboy started taking pot shots at the wrongdoers.

A single shot pierces the skull of a salarian, and I lined up the sights of my gun on the next, when I feel a gun press up to the back of my head. I sigh.

"See, I told you he couldnt be trusted." Miss dickhead states behind me. Of course they fucking came to the nearest gun shots. Theyre soldiers. I subtly put my left hand into my jacket, barely noticeably my barrel is poking right into her abdomen, ready to pull the trigger and put her out of the fight.

Luckily, or unluckily, Mister Quiet speaks up, "With all due respect Gunnery Chief, he was shooting the bad guys." Thank the gods for me and prickly bitch that he butted in, Shepard was too busy speaking to the Quarian.

"With all due respect Lieutenant he discharged two probably illegal weaponry on the Citadel." Miss Cactus-up-her-ass replies.

Shepard walks up just at that time and commands, "Williams this man intervened and possibly saved the young quarian, Tali correct?" She asks the little woman, who nods her tiny suited head. "So I order you to stand down before I start regretting my decision to put you under my command."

I grin and pull my revolvers out of my jacket. While they werent looking I had aimed my second revolver at Quiet kid. "I had ya anyways." I chuckle, and spin and holster my weapons. Williams does the same. "So Shepard, from your conversation with the young Tali here, it sounds like youre on a mission. I'm bored, mind if I tag along to see it through now that I've seen through half? Never liked Saren anyways." I ask.

She has an unspoken conversation with her associated. A nod was all I recieved.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello all, names Arctech. First fic, I want opinions and I want constructive criticism in my comments. Hit me with both please. If you have concerns of a Gary Stu, you are partially correct. You still haven't seen him function in a team setting or full combat situation. This was a spontaneous fic idea I had whilst reading Mass Effect: Raven by R3dRaven. Further credits for inspiration/Shout out for good stories would be the Not a Hero trilogy by Soleneus, and some RWBY stories by Genatools. Check out all three authors. Highly recommend each. Lastly, I dont know how much I'll write this fic, if I feel like it I'll do it. Dont expect a schedule. Later.


End file.
